


everything that is or was began with a dream

by le_american (zanudikkotik)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: "ice princess" is adrian, Gen, also ice prince is adrian's oc so thats why the eye difference OK, also this is Sharkboy and Lavagirl au, dont judge me, its pre-romance IF YOU SQUINT, its rly dumb, max is marinette, no one wanted this or needed this but i guess i did, sharkboi and lavagurl are chat and ladybug respectfully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7274008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanudikkotik/pseuds/le_american
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharkboi&Lavagurl au no one asked for..</p>
<p>The planet Drool is getting taken over by darkness so our heroes seek the Crystal Heart that is supposed to stop time (and give them more than like 15 mins to save the planet from the darkness.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	everything that is or was began with a dream

**Author's Note:**

> this is dumb ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

The room wasn’t silent but that was only because the alarm was blaring, signaling that the frost giants were coming. Marinette and Ladybug stood in shock. Just moments ago they were almost successful– almost had the Crystal Heart in their.. claws. And now Chat was frozen on the floor not even a metre away from them. The fool slipped from the icy pillar, the Crystal Heart flying out of his claws. Ladybug ran to catch it but Chat wouldn’t have it and jumped down catching it with his hands, freezing instantly right before their eyes. 

Now the Ice Prince’s guards have caught them.

“Intruders, why have you come here?” the frost giant guard boomed. The icy castle carried his voice causing an echo that vibrated through them. Even Ladybug felt a little scared. 

“W-We come to borrow the Crystal Heart,” Marinette stuttered. 

“And why do you desire the Crystal Heart?” Another shiver ran through the two girls. 

“The planet is in danger! There’s only ten minutes left until the darkness will be everywhere. Many people have already suffered!” Ladybug spoke. “We need it to stop time.”

“Oh..”

Marinette whipped her head in the direction the sound came from. She gasped as her eyes met with the soft blue eyes of the Ice Prince. He looked rather familiar. I’m dreaming, she thought, and this isn’t even part of my dream.

“Ice Prince!” the giant boomed. “You mustn't be here.”

“Father, this is serious. We must help them,” the Ice Prince spoke. He looked at Marinette and gave her a small smile. Her heart stuttered.

The frost giant sighed.

“Only the Ice Prince can use the Crystal Heart.”

“T-Then let the Ice Prince come with us!” Marinette exclaimed.

“He cannot leave the Ice Palace, his body is too weak,” the giant said. 

“B-But.. we need the Crystal Heart,” she stuttered.

“Do the test then,” he said. 

“If you find the real Crystal Heart, you can have it,” the Ice Prince explained. 

More ice pillar erected themselves from the frozen castle floor, each one with a Crystal Heart on the top.  
“Which one could it be…” Ladybug muttered. “Maybe it’s that one?” she pointed the the far right one.

“Mmmm maybe..” Marinette said glancing at the near left one herself. She glanced around more as Ladybug kept muttering to herself. The one in the centre? To the side? The one in the very far back left? Her gaze slowly fell upon the Ice Prince who was carefully watching her. His smile was very cute, his eyes gently encouraging her to find the true answer. 

She blushed and averted her eyes downwards. Something sparkled. 

His necklace! she realized. A flash of her dream came back to her and she knew.

“Maybe it really is the one of the left..” Ladybug frowned.

Marinette took a deep breath and stepped forward.

“None of these are the Crystal Heart,” she said. 

“W-What?” Ladybug’s eyes widened as she stared at Ladybug.

Marinette mouthed back, trust me. 

Ladybug nodded. She had her back.

“Are you certain?” the frost giant boomed.

“Quite so,” Marinette said staring straight at the Ice Prince. “The Crystal Heart is around your neck,” she addressed him. 

He blinked and then his whole face bloomed into a huge smile. He gestured for her to come forward. 

Marinette bit her lip but forced herself to drag her feet forward, one step at a time to reach where the icy staircase began. 

She watched the Ice Prince descend the stairs one step at a time, slowly moving closer to her. As he reached the last step, he stopped. He stood in front of her, the step helping him appear taller than her, making her feel like he was looming over her. He bowed his neck as he took of his necklace– a small ice crystal on a silver chain. 

He smiled and held his hand out to her. She stared at him in panic before realizing she should at least hold her own hand out. He snorted, slightly smirking at her before dropped the crystal into her palm. Both of his hands wrapped around her hand as he curled her fingers so she wouldn’t drop the crystal. They gazed into eachother’s eyes until the frost giant cleared his throat. Marinette blushed and averted her eyes. The Ice Prince dropped her hand and began ascending the stairs, returning to his throne at the top.

“Now go,” the Ice Prince smiled, “go and save the planet.”

**Author's Note:**

> as said ice prince is adrian's oc thus has blue eyes  
> linus would be chloe  
> hawkmoth is mr. electric (and electricidad maybe?)  
> i had other ideas and stuff but i've forgotten them right now- i rambled abt it on twitter but i dont rmmbr shit right now woops
> 
> this is all dumb anyway (tho i kinda wanna write some chloe being linus lmao
> 
> Marinette: He ruined my Dream Journal!  
> Chloe: I did not! Mr. Electric, send him to the principal's office and HAVE HIM EXPELLED! 
> 
> just lmao)


End file.
